The present invention relates to a system for dispensing fluids. In particular, the present invention relates to a novel fluid dispensing system for dispensing fluid from a fluid storage vessel.
Conventional domestic fluid dispensers are usually free standing devices which dispense sterilized or mineral water from large rigid water bottles. The rigid water bottles have a large body portion and a narrow neck portion, and are coupled to the water dispenser by inverting the bottle and positioning the mouth of the bottle in the reservoir of the water dispenser. Air, introduced into the water bottle through the mouth, allows water to be dispensed from the inverted bottle until the water level in the reservoir reaches the mouth of the bottle. Since the water bottle is rigid, the water remaining in the inverted bottle is retained in the bottle due to the difference between the air pressure external to the inverted bottle and the air pressure inside the bottle. Water is then dispensed from the reservoir through a conduit opening into the bottom of the reservoir. A valve coupled to the conduit restricts the flow of water from the conduit until a quantity of water is desired. When the level of water in the reservoir falls below the mouth of the water bottle, air enters the water bottle, allowing water to flow from the bottle until the water level in the reservoir reaches the mouth of the bottle.
Although conventional domestic water dispensers are widely used, they are deficient in a number of respects. First water bottles used in the conventional domestic water dispenser usually contain a large quantity of sterilized water, typically in the region of about 5 gallons. Therefore, it is often difficult to invert and properly locate the mouth of the bottle in the reservoir without spilling a quantity of the water.
Second, to prevent water from continuously flowing from the water bottle while the water bottle is inverted, the water bottles used with such water dispensers are fabricated from a thick, rigid plastic material. Due to the cost and the substantial amount of plastic used in fabricating these bottles, the water bottles are usually sterilized and reused. As a result, the cost of shipping the empty water bottle back to the supplier for sterilization and reuse are adsorbed by the consumer through increased water costs.
Third, in order for the mouth of the water bottle to be positioned in the reservoir of the cooler, the water bottles must be necked, as described above. However, the presence of the neck increases the difficulty in sterilizing the water bottles since it may limit the ability of the sterilizing agents to reach all the interior parts of the bottle, even when large quantities of sterilizing agents are used. Further, it is generally not possible to use heat sterilization on plastic bottles. Although, sterilization using ultraviolet light is possible, ultraviolet light sterilization may lead to an incomplete result.
Fourth, with the necessity of sterilizing the water bottles after each use, over time the rigid plastic water bottles may develop cracks or holes. If such failures occur while the water bottle is inverted in the water dispenser, air will enter the water bottle and allow water to flow uncontrollably from the mouth of the water bottle, allowing the reservoir to eventually over flow. This water over flow can expose the purchaser""s premises to the risk of water damage.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a fluid dispensing system which reduces the effort required to couple the fluid storage vessel to the fluid dispenser, and which reduces the shipping costs associated with delivering quantities of fluid while also reducing the risk of failure of the storage vessel. Further, there remains a need for a water dispensing system which facilitates the delivery of sterilized water.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a fluid dispensing system which attempts to overcome or at least ameliorate the problems associated with the prior art fluid dispensing systems.
The fluid dispensing system, according to the invention, comprises a collapsible sealed enclosure for retaining fluid therein and support means for supporting the enclosure. The support means includes a spigot for puncturing the enclosure, either under its own weight or with a downward force being exerted on the enclosure, when the enclosure is positioned on the support means. The spigot includes a fluid passageway for draining the fluid therethrough. A conduit, coupled to the fluid passageway, is provided for dispensing the fluid from the enclosure.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the sealed enclosure comprises a sealed plastic bag containing sterilized water. The support means comprises a carrier portion for retaining the plastic bag therein, a collar portion for supporting the carrier portion, and at least one cooling element disposed about the carrier portion for cooling the water in the plastic bag. The spigot is positioned in the carrier portion adjacent the lowermost portion thereof, and is shaped for sealing the plastic bag to the spigot after being punctured by the spigot. The spigot includes a fluid inlet in fluid communication with the fluid passageway for draining the fluid from the plastic bag. The fluid inlet is positioned a distance above the support means for reducing the possibility of the fluid becoming contaminated through contact with the support means. The conduit includes a valve for controlling the rate flow of water through the conduit.
To dispense water from the bag, the bag is placed on the carrier portion. The weight of the water in the plastic bag upon the spigot causes the spigot to puncture the lowermost portion of the plastic bag while simultaneously sealing the plastic bag to the spigot. As a result, water is allowed to flow from the plastic bag, and is controllably dispensed from the conduit through operation of the valve. When the cooling elements are active, the cooling elements cool the water in the plastic bag, allowing cooled water to be dispensed. When the supply of sterilized water is exhausted, the plastic bag is removed from the support means and replaced with a full sealed plastic bag of sterilized water.
In one variation of the invention, the collar portion is dimensioned for positioning the carrier portion above the cooling reservoir of a conventional water dispenser. The conduit includes a ballcock supply valve disposed within the cooling reservoir for controlling the flow of water from the plastic bag into the cooling reservoir.